Currently, wireless or cellular telephone systems and wired or so-called “land line” telephone systems are operated as separate networks forcing consumers who utilize a wired telephone and a wireless telephone to maintain separate relationships with the wired service provider and wireless service provider. Further, additional providers may be required for long distance service, local service, other data services such as Internet connection and video services such as cable TV. Thus, it is possible for consumers to have relationships with separate service providers for their wired and wireless telephones, cable television, long distance telephone company and Internet access provider.
This multiple service provider system presents several drawbacks to the consumer. Specifically, there is no transparency or connection between a wired telephone and a wireless telephone. Hence, consumers are forced to have at least two telephone numbers if both wired and wireless service is desired. Further, certain features must be duplicated, such as voice mail. Consumers are also imposed with the administrative burden of managing multiple service provider bills along with the multiple phone numbers and multiple voice mail boxes.
Accordingly, there is a need for a single system which can combine wired, wireless and high-speed data technologies in a single network. Such a system would allow consumers to utilize a single service provider for numerous services, simplify billing procedures and improve efficiencies.